Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, which may be offered through a shared-resource environment. This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are utilized at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource provider. Users can perform tasks such as storing data or executing applications using various types of resources offered by the resource provider. In some instances security restrictions will prevent certain resources or environments from directly accessing provisioning architecture or having access to external network resources. Such restrictions can make it difficult to manage the resources in the isolated environment.